Being An Uncle(The Youngblood Edition)
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Being an uncle is tough. Being a father of two-year-old twins who spontaneously have ghost powers is tougher. But when you have to babysit both your twins and your nephew... that's near impossible. For Youngblood, anyway. (I don't own Danny Phantom! Please R&R!)


**Hey everyone!**

 **So, I know I should be working on the next chapters for my major stories, but I've just read AstroGravityPhan's next-gen one-shot, "Being An Uncle", which had Wes Weston(who's married to Jazz, by the way)babysitting one-year-old Lex Fenton. And, I decided to write a similar one-shot, this time with Youngblood, since he's Dani's love interest, babysitting Lex.**

 **Now, Lex isn't my OC, he belongs to AstroGravityPhan, but I have permission to use him, though, from AstroGravityPhan. So, sit back and enjoy Youngblood babysitting Lex!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, and I don't own Lex Fenton. He belongs to AstroGravityPhan. All I own is this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **(P.S. Lex is three in this)**

 **Being An Uncle(The Youngblood Edition)**

Being an uncle is tough. Sure, it has it's benefits; you get to spend time with your nephew or niece, have the chance to spoil them rotten and let them watch stuff and get stuff that their parents wouldn't even _consider_ to allow them to see or get, especially when you're the fun uncle. But, you also have the negative of being the on-call babysitter when the parents go out, especially when you have to look after your own kids as well. And especially when your brother-in-law was one of your former enemies whom you tried to make everyone think was crazy, whose son is whom you are babysitting.

That was what Lachlan "Youngblood" McLain thought, having been appointed the job when Dani, Danny and Jazz had to go with their parents for a "family thing". Liz was working double shifts at the hospital, and Wes was already babysitting his daughter, so that left Youngblood, who not only had to babysit his nephew, but his two-year-old twins Jackie and Max as well. Currently, the three kids were sleeping upstairs in Lex's room, kinda like a sleepover, while Youngblood was thinking whether or not to have some "alone time".

 _Hey, why the heck not. Lex, Jackie and Max are sound asleep. I'll just go check on them and have some me-time before they wake up._

Making his decision, Youngblood got off the couch that he had been sitting on and floated up the stairs of the two-storey house, before opening the door to Lex's room.

Inside, Lex, Jackie and Max were wide awake, sitting up in bed, Lex telling his cousins jokes as they giggled, Jackie holding a snake plushie while her brother, Max, held a teddy bear. Both stuffed animals had been a gift for the twins' first birthday from their Auntie Ember, and Jackie had lovingly called her snake plushie Slither and Max had called his teddy Mr. Fluffypants.

When they heard the door open, Lex, Jackie and Max instantly focused on it, hoping it was their respective parents.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Lex, Jackie and Max asked in unison as the door continued opening... and then Youngblood appeared.

Jackie and Max smiled broadly and launched themselves at their father, their stuffed plushie animals forgotten.

"DADDY!" they shrieked, hugging Youngblood tightly, while Lex looked curiously at the green-haired male ghost.

"Hey there Jackie, Max," Youngblood greeted, chuckling, as he hugged his twin son and daughter back, before they looked behind him, hoping to see their mom.

"Mommy?" they inquired, their eyes(which were blue for Jackie, green for Max)wide in question.

"Sorry kiddos, but she's not here," Youngblood informed his kids, before he gently put them back down and he looked at Lex.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Lex questioned as Youngblood picked him up and put him beside Jackie and Max, who had reclaimed their plushies.

"Sorry Lex, but they're also not here," Youngblood told his nephew, sighing. He had told Jackie, Max and Lex an hour ago when they asked the same things, before they went to sleep.

That was it. Jackie, Max and Lex whimpered before they began crying, shocking Youngblood. Well, he wasn't that shocked with Jackie and Max; they adored their mother and became very upset when she wasn't here. But, he didn't expect Lex to be upset as well with his parents not being here.

He just prayed that the twins didn't scream, though.

Unfortunately, that prayer went unanswered.

"MOMMMMMYYYYYY!" Jackie and Max screamed in unison. Suddenly, their scream turned into a combined Ghostly Wail, causing the window to smash, the door to bang into the wall and toys to fly everywhere as Youngblood covered his ears, wincing from the pain, before he was flung back into the wall. Lex, who was standing beside Jackie and Max, wasn't that affected as he too screamed for his mom and dad.

Jackie and Max kept on screaming, until they ran out of energy and laughed at their dad, who had sunk to the ground and groaning in pain. Lex, too, laughed at his uncle.

"Man, I hate it when the twins scream and it turns into a Ghostly Wail," Youngblood muttered. He the got up and headed to the twins and Lex, who was now sniffling.

"Uncle Youngblood? You looked like one of Jackie's rag dolls," Lex commented, causing Jackie and Max to burst into laughter again.

Youngblood shrugged. "That's me. Youngblood the Rag Doll."

That made Jackie, Max and Lex go into another uproar of giggles.

Youngblood smiled, happy that his children and nephew weren't crying anymore. He then picked all three kids up and asked them, "Who's hungry?"

Almost instantaneously, Lex, Jackie and Max's stomachs rumbled.

Youngblood chuckled. "I'll take that as an 'Yes'."

Not bothering to go back downstairs the normal way, Youngblood turned intangible and spread it to Lex, Jackie and Max as they phased through the floor, Lex, Jackie and Max shrieking in delight. Soon, their short trip was over as they found themselves in the dining room. Youngblood gently put his kids and nephew down, the three kids sitting on chairs around the dining table as Youngblood rummaged around for some food, steering clear of the cabinet dedicated solely to cat food.

Speaking of said cat the food was for, Liz's black cat Fuzzy strolled into the kitchen, hissing at Lex(the cat had not forgiven the boy for pulling it's tail when Lex was one). Lex, who was afraid of his mother's cat, whimpered and backed away, while Jackie scowled at the black cat.

"Bad kitty!" Jackie yelled. Suddenly, two green ghost rays shot out of her eyes and hit the cat, causing Fuzzy's fur to be burned. The cat, whose fur was still smoking, glared at the raven-haired two-year-old and hissed at her, but Jackie was undeterred.

"Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" Jackie yelled, before she clambered out of her chair and stomped towards the black cat, blue eyes angry. "Bad kitty!"

Fuzzy, now fearing this angry two-year-old girl, meowed and high-tailed it out of there, Jackie shrieking, "Bad kitty! Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" as she chased right after it, Max laughing and clapping at the scene.

Youngblood, who had found some cups of yoghurt, turned and saw Max laughing uncontrollably and Lex smiling, Jackie nowhere to be seen.

"Max, where's your sister?" Youngblood asked.

"Chasing the kitty!" Max answered, still laughing.

Youngblood groaned and set the yoghurt down before walking out of the kitchen... and was shocked at the scene in front of him.

There were burn marks everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling, with some still smoking. The couch was ripped to reveal some of the stuffing it it, and magazines and papers were flung everywhere, the coffee table where the magazines and papers had been laying on turned over. And, in the centre of all the chaos and carnage, was Jackie, looking innocently at her father as she held Fuzzy, the poor thing visibly shaking as it's fur smoked from being fired at with ghost rays and eye-beams.

"Jackie, did you do this?" Youngblood asked his daughter.

Jackie shook her head, smiling like an angel to her father. "No, Daddy. The kitty did it."

"Oh really?" Youngblood asked, raising an eyebrow. Jackie nodded.

"Well, how about you let Fuzzy go and have some yoghurt with Max and Lex?" Youngblood asked his two-year-old daughter, not believing that Fuzzy had done all this damage.

Jackie beamed.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Jackie exclaimed, immediately letting Fuzzy go and running back into the kitchen, as Youngblood sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How am I going to fix this before Danny and Liz come back?"

Sighing again, Youngblood left the war zone that was once the living room and re-entered the kitchen, where he saw Jackie, Max and Lex looking at him expectantly, waiting for their yoghurt.

Youngblood headed to the bench and picked up the yoghurt cups and three spoons from the dish rack, and walked back to the table, where he set the the cups of yoghurt and spoons front of Jackie, Max and Lex. They eagerly began eating the yoghurt, but when Max accidentally flicked a bit of yoghurt at Jackie, she flicked some more back at her twin, but it hit Lex instead. And then it descended into a full-on yoghurt fight, as Youngblood tried to stop the laughing, warring kids and getting yoghurt on himself in the process.

"Hey, stop that, Jackie! Don't do that, Max! Lex, don't fire at Jackie! Jacqueline Madeline McLain, don't you _dare_ pellet me with yoghurt young lady! GAH! MAXWELL LACHLAN MCLAIN! Lex, don't you dare! Don't you _dare_! OWWW! JACQUELINE! MAXWELL! ALEXANDER! PUT THE SPOONS DOWN! PUT THE FREAKING SPOONS DOWN! AHHH!"

Eventually, Jackie, Max and Lex had run out of ammunition. By that time, they were covered in yoghurt, along with Youngblood, who was frowning, but Jackie, Max and Lex were giggling. And then, as one, they asked Youngblood, "Can we have a cookie?"

"No," was Youngblood's stern reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Again, no."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"How many times do I have to tell you three? The answer is no. N-O. So don't ask me if you can have cookies because after that, there's no way in the Ghost Zone that you will!"

At hearing that, Jackie, Max and Lex's eyes filled with tears and they began crying again, shocking Youngblood, and screaming, "BUT WE WANT COOKIES! WE WANT COOKIES! WE WANT COOKIES!"

Youngblood, getting over his shock, leaned down in front of Jackie, Max and Lex and said, "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay. Shush, shush."

But that didn't seem to work, as they just wailed louder, Jackie and Max's screams dangerously getting close to becoming Ghostly Wails. Youngblood, realising there was only one way to pacify them, said, "Fine! You can have cookies."

At hearing that, Jackie, Max and Lex stopped crying. They beamed.

"COOKIIIIEEEESSSSSS!" they yelled, jumping up and down as Youngblood took down the cookie jar from the top shelf and opened it to grab out three cookies. "Cookies, cookies, COOKIES!"

Amid their chant of "Cookies", they began jumping up to grab the cookies in Youngblood's hands, and he said, "Calm down, you three! You'll get your cookies in a second, okay! Wait, please."

As he said that, he placed the lid on and returned it to it's place on the shelf, before leaning down and giving a cookie each to the twins and his nephew. Hungrily, they wolfed down the cookies, before looking up at Youngblood expectantly. "More?"

"Uh, how about we play with some toys?" Youngblood suggested.

Jackie, Max and Lex seemed to like that suggestion better, and they grinned.

"YES!" they yelled, and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, their sneakers stomping on the floor. Youngblood sighed, before frowning in disgust at seeing his still yoghurt-covered clothes.

 _How the heck am I gonna get all of this off?_ he thought, before he face-palmed.

 _Duh, ghost powers_ , he thought, and turned intangible, all the yoghurt falling off of him into a puddle on the floor. Youngblood winced, but he shelved that away for later, before he tiredly floated up the stairs and phased into the room via the wall, where he saw that Jackie and Lex were pulling on a stuffed frog toy, glaring at each other as they yelled.

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"Jackie, Lex, put down that toy right now!" Youngblood commanded. Surprised at the strict authoritative tone Youngblood used, Jackie and Lex put down the toy.

"Now, who started this?" Youngblood asked them.

Immediately, Lex and Jackie pointed to each other.

"She/He started it!" they yelled in unison.

Youngblood groaned. "Max?"

"Jackie started it," Max answered.

Jackie glared at her brother. "You traitor!" she yelled, and tackled him, knocking a surprised Max to the ground and the two began wrestling.

"Kids, break it off! Stop it! Hey, don't punch your sister! Jackie, don't bite your brother! Get off him, Jackie! Max don't kick her! Hey, don't punch me! Stop it, you two!" Youngblood yelled, before he managed to pull the two apart, Jackie and Max still flailing, their fists punching the air and their feet kicking at nothing, as they glared at each other, Jackie's eyes glowing green and Max's eyes glowing blue.

"Traitor!" Jackie yelled.

"Meanie!" Max hollered back.

"Wimp!"

"Jerk!"

"Nerd!"

"Witch!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Geek!"

"Bully!"

"Okay, that's enough you two!" Youngblood yelled. At that, the two quieted, still glaring at each other as they folded their arms.

"Now, you two, if you continue fighting like that, I will ground you. You hear me? I will ground you. Got it?" Youngblood sternly told his kids.

Jackie and Max glared at each other and grumbled, "Got it."

"Good," Youngblood said.

He put Jackie and Max back down and added, "Now, can you three play nicely, or do I have to supervise you?"

However, instead of answering, Jackie, Max and Lex grinned as they looked at each other mischievously.

At seeing that, Youngblood became nervous.

"Uh... what are you three planning?"

Again, instead of answering, the three kids bent down, picked up a toy each... and pelted it at Youngblood with as much strength as they could.

The green-haired man yelped and, without thinking to turn intangible, was hit by the projectiles meant to be played with. Jackie, Max and Lex, seeing that, laughed and searched for more toys to throw at Youngblood. When they did, they gathered a whole lot and stood up, grinning evilly as they held the toys.

Youngblood's eyes widened.

"Oh crud," he whispered... and then the three kids began throwing the toys at him.

Youngblood dodged and jumped out of the way as Jackie, Max and Lex threw as much toys as they could, laughing all the way. Whenever he couldn't dodge, Youngblood went intangible. However, he misjudged one of the toy's trajectory and it hit him right in the stomach, winding him. That toy had been thrown by Jackie, who laughed and started dancing in victory.

"I hit Daddy! I hit Daddy! I hit Daddy!" Jackie cheered, dancing.

Youngblood, who was doubled over, wheezed, "You got me good Jackie... Ow, that hurts. Ow, ow, ow. You have inherited your mother's strength, Jackie. Gosh, that hurts. Owww..."

Jackie continued cheering, before she, Max and Lex looked for anymore ammunition, but couldn't find any. Youngblood, seeing that, let out a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his green hair, relieved that he didn't need to worry about any more toys thrown in his direction anytime soon.

After that "fun" playtime, for Lex, Jackie and Max, though, Youngblood had cleaned everything up, albeit with some ghostly help. Exhausted, Youngblood slumped on the couch, Lex, Jackie and Max snuggled up against him, sound asleep. Lex muttered something that sounded like "Daddy" and "Mommy", while Jackie and Max murmured "Rag doll Daddy" and "Strong Mommy." The ghostly man was thoroughly tired, and he was not really in the mood to carry Lex, Jackie and Max upstairs to put them in bed. Besides, he felt pretty comfortable sitting here, with Lex and Max sleeping next to him on his right, and Jackie sleeping next to him on his left, her head propped on his chest, and he found himself stroking her hair while having an arm wrapped around his son and nephew.

Just then, he heard the door open, and Youngblood looked to see Danny, Jazz and Dani enter, talking. However, that ended when they saw Youngblood sitting on the couch(which was still ripped from Jackie chasing the "bad kitty"), Jackie, Max and Lex snuggling up next to him.

"Aww, isn't that adorable?" Jazz cooed.

Dani smiled warmly at seeing her son and daughter. "Definitely. Jackie and Max adore their father, even though Jackie can be a little troublemaker."

"Like you were?" Danny teased. Dani glared at him.

"I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Sure you weren't..."

"Okay, maybe I was," Dani admitted, causing Danny to chuckle.

Dani rolled he eyes and sneaked up to the couch, where she tickled Jackie. "Wakey-wakey, Jackie-Girl."

Jackie blearily opened her eyes, and looked grumpy at being wakened so suddenly, but that disappeared when she saw who it was that woke her up.

"MOMMY!" Jackie shrieked in delight, hugging her mother fiercely.

Max, woken up by his sister's shriek, smiled and clambered over his father and cousin, causing Youngblood to let out a shout of pain when Max crawled over his father's still-sore stomach, and barrelled into Dani, causing her to let out a grunt of surprise.

"MOMMY!" Max shrieked as well, he and Jackie grinning, happy that their mother was back.

Dani smiled warmly at her children. "Hello sweeties. Did you have a nice time with your Daddy and your cousin Lexie?"

Jackie and Max nodded enthusiastically, still grinning. "Yes we did, Mommy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Dani said back, kissing her little angels on the head(even though Jackie could be a bit of a devil, seeing she was such a huge prankster).

Danny smiled at seeing his clone/sister hugging her children, before he turned to Youngblood, Lex still sound asleep.

"Lex wasn't too much trouble for you, Youngblood? Especially since you were looking after Jackie and Max as well," Danny inquired his brother-in-law as he picked up his son, resting him against his chest, an amused grin on his face.

Youngblood winced. "You could say that..."

"Daddy?" Lex murmured sleepily, looking at his dad through bleary eyes. Danny smiled warmly at his son.

Dani smirked. "Darling, you have a LEGO block in your hair."

Youngblood, noticing it, grumbled and pulled it out, glaring at it as Danny, Jazz and Dani chuckled.

"Hey, Danny, where's Liz?" Youngblood asked, hoping to change the subject.

"She's still at the hospital; there was a patient who was involved in a car crash," Danny explained.

Youngblood winced. "Yikes."

At that moment, Lex woke up and saw that his beloved dad was there.

"DADDY!" he shrieked in delight.

"Yes, Lex, Daddy's here. Yes, he is," Danny said as he tickled Lex, causing the boy to shriek with laughter, before he looked at Danny with hopeful eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Oh no, not again. _Please_ not again," Youngblood moaned, the poor man looking like he was going to go into a full-on panic attack, before he glared at the floor.

"Next time, I'm asking Ember to help me babysit Jackie, Max and Lex."

 **Like it, hate it? Please say so in your reviews!**

 **Yes, in this one-shot, Dani and Youngblood are married and have these two very cute, though very troublesome, two-year-old twins named Jacqueline "Jackie" Madeline McLain and Maxwell "Max" Lachlan McLain. And yes, Ember and Youngblood are siblings. I've always considered them to be,**

 **Also, Jackie and Max are my own OCs. As you can see, when they get very upset and scream, their screams become a combined Ghostly Wail. Plus, Jackie can sometimes fire ghost rays and ghost beams from her eyes and they can both become invisible and intangible for a short amount of time(they're two-year-olds, after all! Their ghost powers are going to be spontaneous until they fully develop when they're around ten-twelve years old). And, they fight with each other sometimes... okay, a** _ **lot**_ **. Both physically and verbally, so much so physically that either Youngblood or Dani or both have to pull them off each other. So, they're a handful, even without Lex thrown into the mix. Imagine them as Ben and Gwen Tennyson from the original Ben 10 series, only two years old and able to access ghost powers when they're upset or angry or feeling mischievous.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and Youngblood's attempt to babysit Jackie, Max and Lex!**

 **And no, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own either Lex Fenton or his mom Liz Fenton, they belong to AstroGravityPhan. All I own is this story and Jackie and Max.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
